Become stronger than other
by Fujikawa
Summary: Setelah melihat komet didalam game 'Sword and Magic Online' tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi pada tubuh Naruto, ia tiba di dunia yg persis dengan game VRMMO yg ia mainkan.
1. Chapter 1

**Become stronger than other**

 **Disclaimer** : Bukan saya! Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, HS DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Imajinasi Author!, Gak Sesuai EYD!, OOC!, Isekai!

 **Pairing** : Naruto X ... (belom kepikiran!)

Halo minna-san!, sebelum membaca ffn ini biarkan lelaki jones ini memperkenalkan diri, seperti yg kalian tahu saya adalah author baru, selama di ffn saya hanya membaca ffn dan menjadi silent reader. Ffn ini terinspirasi setelah 3x nonton anime sao. Semoga menikmati ffn ini jika tidak suka ga ush dibaca, tinggalkan review!

 **Summary** : Setelah melihat komet didalam game 'Sword and Magic Online' tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi pada tubuh Naruto, ia tiba di dunia yg persis dengan game VRMMO yg ia mainkan.

Chapter 01 – Dunia Baru

Sword and Magic online game VRMMO bertema pedang dan sihir. Game 'Sword and Magic online' diminati oleh kalangan remaja.  
 **Naruto POV**

'Ya disitulah aku di 'Sword and Magic online' setelah bermain 6 bulan di game ini aku masih belum juga bosan'.  
'Oh ya ngomong-ngomong aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Umurku 18 tahun. Hal-hal yang kulakukan tidak ada selain memainkan 'Sword and Magic online', aku merasa game ini dunia nyataku.'

Status  
Profile : Namikaze Naruto  
Class : Swordmaster  
Lvl: 127 (1400321/2418000 EXP)  
HP : 15936/15936  
MP : 1124/1124  
DPS : 671  
Special Skill: One-hand skilled longsword.  
Weapon: Dark Elucidator  
STR : 399 (MAX)  
INT : 20  
AGI : 216  
 **Naruto POV End**

Perhatian-perhatian!, untuk para pemain diharapkan log-out dalam 10 menit kedepan  
"Kuso! mengapa ada update tiba-tiba dattebayou!" ucap Naruto sambil berteriak di tengah kota, orang-orang yang disana pun menatap Naruto seperti orang gila.  
Setelah log-out dari Sword and Magic online. Di dunia nyata terlihat seseorang yang sedang tertidur sambil menunggu update selesai. "Ngomong-ngomong ada update apa ya?, tidak seperti biasanya." "Apa jangan-jangan update boss baru, yosh!" teriak gembira Naruto di dalam kamarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian,  
"Sword and Magic Online telah diperbarui silahkan login kembali untuk memulai permainan" bunyi Nervegear yang berkedap-kedip.  
Naruto pun memakai nervegear itu, "Baiklah, saatnya memulai permainan."  
"Game Start!".  
Di dalam permainan,"Nani? Tidak ada pemberitahuan apa-apa."  
"Sepertinya hanya perbaikan bug yang sebelumnya dattebayou." ujar Naruto kecewa.  
Naruto pun berjalan ke tengah hutan untuk memulai hunting lagi, namun diperjalanan dia melihat sesuatu jatuh dari langit.  
"Aa-pa itu?, sebuah event?"  
Naruto pun berlari menuju benda aneh itu.  
Sesampainya di dekat benda aneh itu, Naruto pun melihat cahaya hijau yang amat terang.  
Naruto pun mendekati benda tersebut, seketika tubuhnya dikelilingi cahaya lalu penglihatannya pun menggelap.

 **Naruto POV**  
"ruto..."  
'Aku seperti mendengar suara'  
"ruto..."  
'Aku mendengarnya lagi'  
"Naruto!"  
Seketika aku pun membuka mata dan melihat sosok orang namun terlihat buram.  
'Seingat aku tadi aku sedang bermain Sword and Magic online lalu melihat sesuatu jatuh dan mengejarnya.' 'Lalu dimana ini?' batin Naruto penasaran.  
"Siapa kamu dan dimana aku?" tanya Naruto kepada orang itu.  
"Kalian umat manusia biasa menyebut aku Kami-sama" jawab orang itu.  
"Ka-kkkami- ssa-aama!" kaget Naruto dengan pernyataan orang tersebut.  
"Benar, aku akan mengirim kamu ke dunia yang sama seperti game yang kamu mainkan. Namun jika kau mati di dunia tersebut maka kamu akan mati selamanya."  
"Tapi mengapa harus aku?" "Kan masih banyak orang lain selain aku."  
"Yang kutau orang yang rela memainkan game VRMMO bertema action, fantasi berbulan-bulan hanya kau, Naruto."  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan teman-temanku dan keluargaku?"  
"Setahuku kau tidak memiliki teman dan keluargamu terlalu sibuk bekerja."  
"Sepertinya aku memberikanmu takdir yang begitu kejam, maka setelah ini kamu akan pindah ke dunia yang baru dan lebih baik dari sebelumnya." Ujar Kami-sama kepada Naruto  
"Di dunia yang akan kamu datangi terdapat Raja Iblis, terserah kau mau bagaimana yang jelas aku berharap banyak padamu, Naruto."

Seketika sosok tersebut menghilang, lalu Naruto pun berteleportasi ke dunia fantasi tersebut  
Kemudian Naruto muncul di tengah hutan, ditangannya terdapat dua buah gulungan kertas kuno.  
'Souka, Dunia baru kah?' batin Naruto.  
Naruto membuka salah satu gulungan kertas tersebut terdapat sebuah pesan didalamnya, 'Untuk Naruto, sebelum memulai petualanganmu di dunia barumu ini aku akan membuat skillmu yang terdapat di dalam game 'Sword and Magic online' terdapat di dunia ini. Semoga kemampuan itu dapat membantumu. Oh iya, digulungan yang satu lagi terdapat peta agar kamu dapat pergi ke kota terdekat. – Kami'

"Yosh, baiklah kalau begitu mari kita mulai petualangan di dunia yang baru ini!" ujar Naruto  
"Baiklah, pertama-tama kita ada di Hutan kematian dan kota terdekat disini ada Konoha"  
"KONOHA aku datang!" teriak semangat Naruto

"Baiklah sebelum memulai perjalanan aku akan mengecek statusku dulu"  
"Tunggu, bagaimana cara mengecek status disini?" Naruto menggerak-gerakkan tangannya namun tidak menemukan tombol apa-apa.  
'Hmm, mungkin seperti dinovel/komik'  
"STATUS" "Profile" "Kuso, apa tidak ada cara lain?" ucap Naruto kebingungan.  
"STAT"teriak Naruto.

"Stat dikonfirmasi"  
Profile : Namikaze Naruto  
Adventurer  
Lvl: 1 (0/250 EXP)  
HP : 30000/30000  
MP : 30000/30000  
DPS : 999  
Special Skill: Two-handed skilled sword, Clairvoyance, Inventory  
Weapon: Dark Elucidator, Kzarser  
STR : 999 (MAX)  
INT : 999 (MAX)  
AGI : - (disini evasion dan atk speed ditentukan sama kecepatan dalam berpedang)

'Astaga apa-apaan dengan status yang overpower ini?'. 'Sebaiknya aku menyembunyikan kemampuan ini dulu' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Diperjalanan Naruto menemukan sebuah monster, "Clairvoyance" ujar naruto.  
Fox  
Lvl 1  
Hp 200/200  
Naruto pun menyerang hewan tersebut.  
264 EXP!, Lvl up!  
Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanan sambil membunuh hewan-hewan tersebut hingga ia melihat suatu benteng dengan gerbang dibawahnya.

.

.  
TBC

Gimana ffn ini? Mudah-mudahan reader-san menyukainya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Become stronger than other**

 **Disclaimer** : Bukan saya! Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, HS DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Imajinasi Author!, Gak Sesuai EYD!, OOC!, Isekai!

 **Pairing** : Naruto X ... (belom kepikiran!)

Halo minna-san!, sebelum memulai ffn ini saya berterima kasih atas saran dan reviewnya mengenai ffn saya, dengan saran dan review yang diberikan saya akan mencoba menulis ffn ini lebih baik. Yosh! tak perlu berlama-lama mari kita lanjut bacanya.

 **Summary** : Setelah melihat komet didalam game 'Sword and Magic Online' tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi pada tubuh Naruto, ia tiba di dunia yg persis dengan game VRMMO yg ia mainkan.

Chapter 02 – Kota Konoha

"E-etto Arigatou gozaimasu Senju-san" ujar Naruto sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Dou itashimasite Namikaze-san"

'Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadikan?, baiklah akan kuceritakan!'

 **Flashback ON**

Diperjalanan menuju Konoha,

'Yosha, dengan menuju ke Konoha saja aku sudah menjadi Lvl 7 dattebayou'

'Waktunya memasuki gerbang Konoha' batin Naruto gembira.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang, Naruto dicegat oleh penjaga gerbang

"Maaf bisa tunjukan kartu pengenal anda?" ujar salah satu penjaga gerbang tersebut

"Nani? Apa jika mau masuk harus menunjukkan kartu pengenal dattebayou?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja!, jika tidak memiliki kartu pengenal anda dilarang masuk ke kota ini" jawab penjaga gerbang tersebut

'Gawat-gawat aku tidak memiliki kartu pengenal lagi' batin Naruto sambil bercucuran keringat di badannya. Otaknya pun tiba-tiba memiliki ide.

"Maaf penjaga-san saya seorang pedagang dan barusan saja saya dirampok bandit dan kartu pengenal saya ikut terbawa" ujar Naruto dengan wajah sedih

"Tetap saja! Hal tersebut tidak bisa dijadikan alasan, anda tidak diperbolehkan masuk" bentak penjaga tersebut

Naruto pun tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. 'Habislah riwayatku' kutuk Naruto dalam hati

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perempuan

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?' ujar perempuan itu

"Maafkan kami Senju-sama, ada orang yang mau masuk ke kota ini tapi tidak memiliki kartu pengenal Senju-sama" jawab salah satu pernjaga tersebut

"Mana orangnya!, tunjukkan kepadaku"

"Itu orangnya Senju-sama"

Setelah melihat orang tersebut Kyuubi langsung berbicara

"Baiklah! Izinkan dia masuk" "Ta-tapi senj-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian perintahku mutlak!, cepat laksanakan atau kau akan kupecat!"

Penjaga tersebut pun pasrah dan menuruti perintah perempuan tersebut. Lalu penjaga tersebut membawa Naruto melewati gerbang.

'Huft, sepertinya hari ini hari keberuntunganku' batin Naruto lega

Setelah melewati gerbang itu,

"E-etto perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, seorang pedagang" ucap Naruto

"Salam kenal, namaku Senju Kyuubi" (Note: Disini Kyuubi berumur 16, Memiliki mata ruby dan rambut merah panjang kalau bingung bayangin aja dah)

'Sepertinya tadi penjaga tersebut memanggil orang ini dengan sebutan sama, aku jadi penasaran, sepertinya memakai skill Clairvoyance bisa membantu' batin Naruto penasaran

'Clairvoyance' nama skill yang diucapkan Naruto dalam hati

"Clairvoyance dikonfirmasi"

Profile: Senju Kyuubi  
Putri Bangsawan, Penyihir api  
Lvl 32  
HP : 2936/2936  
MP : 1873/1873  
DPS : 154  
Special Skill : Summon Nine-tails  
Weapon : Ruby Staff  
STR : 60  
INT : 100

Informasi: 'Senju adalah salah clan pendiri konoha. Konoha didirikan oleh Hashirama Senju.'

'Pantas saja penjaga tadi takut sekali' pikir Naruto.

Dan begitulah kejadian yang amat rumit tersebut terjadi

 **Flashback OFF**

"mikaze!" "Namikaze" Namikaze-san!" teriak Kyuubi

"Heeee.., gomenasai Senju-san aku tadi sedang melamun" kaget Naruto ketika melihat wajah dan teriakan Kyuubi

'Kuso, gara-gara mengingat kejadian tadi aku sampai lupa dengan orang ini.' batin Naruto kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa Senju-san?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku senju-san, panggil namaku K-Y-U-B-I-I !" Kyuubi pun menggembungkan pipinya sehingga ia terlihat imut.

"H-hhaik! Kalau begitu kau juga panggil aku Naruto, Sen- eh Kyubi-san"

"Jadi Naruto mengapa kartu pengenalmu tidak ada?" tanya Kyuubi

"Sebelum datang ke Konoha, aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya namun diperjalanan semua barang,kuda, uang dan kartu pengenalku dirampas oleh sekelompok bandit daripada aku mati konyol jadi aku lari ke Kota Konoha ini" jawab Naruto

"Oh begitu, jadi apa kau pernah ke kota ini sebelumnya?"

"Belum pernah dattebayou"

"dada-tte-ba apa tadi? Apa itu?" ujar Kyuubi kebingungan

"dattebayou itu adalah kata khas keluargaku seperti keturunan gitulah"

"Baiklah karena kau belum pernah ke Konoha, kalau begitu aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling kota Konoha ini!" ajak Kyuubi

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Sen- eh Kyubi-san" ujar Naruto

"Tidak merepotkan lagian aku sedang senggang hari ini, Naruto"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi"

Merekapun berkeliling kota. Disepanjang perjalanan Naruto melihat banyak sekali petualang yang memakai perlengkapan-perlengkapan bertarung. 'Sepertinya di dunia ini tidak ada yang memiliki inventory seperti aku, bisa gawat kalau sampai ketahuan' batin Naruto sambil berjalan bersama Kyuubi.

Dan diperjalanan pula, Naruto mendengar bisikan orang-orang 'lihat itu Senju-sama sedang bersama seorang laki-laki'. Naruto yang mendengar itu pun menghiraukannya.

'Ternyata besar juga kota ini'

"Yosh, sudah selesai kita berkelilingnya" ucap Kyuubi

"Hosh... Hosh." Suara Naruto yang lelah berjalan terus.

"Arigatou ne Kyuubi-san" ucap terima kasih Naruto

"Oh iya Naruto, hari ini kau akan tidur dimana?". 'Gawat aku lupa memikirkan hal itu'

Setelah ditanya hal tersebut Naruto pun langsung ngeblank dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri 'Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini dan malangnya nasibku' kutuk Naruto pada dirinya sendiri

"Mungkin karena kau habis dirampas ini ada sedikit uang untuk menyewa penginapan dan membuat kartu pengenalmu yang baru"

Kyuubi pun merogoh kantong kecil yang ada dicelananya dan mengeluarkan koin-koin perak

"Ini totalnya ada 500 koin silver, mungkin tidak banyak namun cukup untuk menyewa penginapan kecil dan membuat kartu pengenal yang baru" ucap Kyuubi sambil memberikan uamgnya kepada Naruto

"Tentu saja ini cukup Kyuubi-san, sekali lagi arigatou"

"Aku ada keperluan semoga kita dapat bertemu kembali N-a-r-u-t-o-kun!" ucap Kyuubi sambil mencium pipi Naruto lalu dia berlari menjauh,

Naruto yang dicium pipinya pun memerah bak kepiting rebus dan memegang pipinya tersebut.

 **Kyuubi POV**

Setelah berlari menjauh dari Naruto,

'Astaga apa yang baru saja aku lakukan' batin Kyuubi dengan muka memerah

'Dimana kyuubi yang dingin kepada seluruh orang? Apa ini yang dinamakan suka?'

'Lebih baik aku bergegas ke kastil'

 **Kyuubi POV End**

Naruto place,

'Saa, setelah mendapat uang ini waktunya mencari penginapan selagi masih sore'

'Lagi dan lagi aku lupa menanyakan yang penting dattebayou! '

"DIMANA TEMPAT PENGINAPAN YANG MURAH dattebayou!" Teriak Naruto OOC

Setelah bertanya-tanya tempat penginapan murah didekat tempat tadi, Naruto belum menemukan satupun penginapan yang murah. Lalu setelah pasrah dengan kesialannya yang baru saja terjadi tiba-tiba Naruto menemukan sebuah penginapan bernama 'Shinobi Rent House'. Naruto pun bertanya dan ternyata tempat tersebut menyewa ruangan untuk satu hari sebesar 100 koin silver. Tanpa berpikir panjang pun Naruto menyewa ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Maafkan authormu yang jones ini karena dalam chapter 2 ini belum terdapat actionnya, karena update yang kilat ini terpikirkan oleh author sesaat.

Untuk skill Naruto :

Clairvoyance : skill ini author terinspirasi dari Webtoon 'Dice' dengan kemampuan menganalisa yang hebat

Dan untuk skill naruto yang lain masih rahasia

Untuk senjata naruto: Dark elucidator itu seperti pedang Kirito di anime SAO, dan untuk Kzarser itu didapat dari nama gear boss di game MMORPG Black desert yaitu Weapon Kzarka dengan style pedang yang lebih panjang untuk lebih lanjut cari aja Kzarka Longsword

Untuk pair Kyuubi tidak akan masuk dalam pair Naruto, Jadi author meminta saran untuk pair naruto kedepannya

Tolong tinggalkan saran dan review

-Arashidt


End file.
